A novel antifungal chemical has been identified that is capable of killing Trichophyton rubrum with high sensitivity. The substance is highly water soluble, nontoxic, widely available, and relatively inexpensive. It may be useful as a topical treatment for fungal infections of skin and nails. We will test its effectiveness against a battery of fungi, explore the antifungal capabilities of similar chemicals and test its effectiveness in a guinea pig dermatophyte skin infection model. If successful, we will plan to test its effectiveness against fungal infections in humans. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Fungal infections of skin and nails are extremely common, affecting greater than 20% of the population, and over 50% of elderly. Fungal infections are particularly aggressive and dangerous in immunosuppressed, debilitated, and elderly persons. Fungal infections are especially difficult to treat, usually requiring oral medication. New, effective topical therapies for fungal skin infections are needed and would be widely used.